My Valentine
by Yatsuki
Summary: Snow takes Hope out for a date on Valentine's Day, which is also their 100-day anniversary. Though he should be more careful with public display of affection. SnowxHope, WAFF, NoSex. M for caution. Add warnings and disclaimer. Beta-ed.
1. My Valentine

**Title: **My Valentine

**Pairing:** SnowxHope

**Genre:** Humor, Romance

**Rating:** M for cautious.

**Warning:** This story is for the purpose of relaxing so not all the things follow our Earth's rule and traditions. So... Accepted homosexual relationship with underage people, some illogical timeline and facts, Crack? (I'm not sure, probably) - Hope's father shooting. Only some guy on guy action.

**Beta**: jlbassmaster

**Disclaimer:** The game Final Fantasy XIII and its' characters don't belong to me in any ways.

-SxH-

-SxH-

With Cocoon now destroyed and became an enormous crystal statue, people had to move to Gran Pulse and adapt to the new environment, and a harsh one at that, all thanks to our protagonists Lightning, Snow, Sazh, Vanille, Hope and Fang. More than half of the Cocoon residents believed them and appreciated what they did. They apparently realized a long time ago their lives were fixed, but were too afraid of change. It was no doubt far much more than the group had expected. They had thought the people would blame and resent them for taking away their paradise. Sadly, the rest of the population showed outright rage and hatred toward them. Nevertheless, there was nothing they could do, therefore they rebuilt a new Cocoon – Neo Cocoon on Pulse along with the other citizens. Luckily, they had managed to rebuild most of the infrastructures in only one year, though only two big cities existed – Neo Palumpolum, where people lived and Nautilus, the only amusement park and probably the only source of entertainment right now.

To the group and most of everybody's expectation and delight, Snow and Serah got married. They had everything planned: have children, raise them, grow old and have their happily ever after, just like a hero and his princess was supposed to. But no matter how much they tried, the distance between them became longer and longer every day.

Serah knew her hero's heart was no longer with her. Just looking at their interaction, she knew that, somehow, during the group's adventure through hardships and desperate fal'Cies, Snow had become attracted to another person, one with bright silver hair and emerald green eyes, who wield strength within his petite frame. And she knew the boy had feelings for Snow as well. Half a year later, the couple officially fell apart and divorced. They were still friends though. Serah, who was still in love with the blond, wanted him to be happy, so she whole-hearty supported him and Hope being together. Eventually two months after the divorce, Snow and Hope started dating.

-SxH-

About three months later, Snow's and Hope's 100-day anniversary **and **Valentine day came upon them. Our NORA leader was sitting miserably at Lebreau's new bar, which was now in the mountain side, and sighing non-stop. All of the other NORA members watched him with uneasy eyes.

"Snow! If you want to continue being emo, go do it somewhere else! You are scaring the customers away! And this is Valentine's day for fuck's sake!" Lebreau yelled, finally getting frustrated after Snow sighed for the hundredth time. She was tired with the repetition of customers, mostly lovers, walking away from her bar because they didn't want Snow's depressing mood to hinder their loving moments. If the veins on her forehead popped out anymore, they sure would explode.

"Yeah, stop it! This is so unlike you!" Gadot looked like he wanted to strangle himself. "Is this what love do to people? I'm SO not going to fall in love!"

"But Lebreau!" The man whined. "I'm worried! Our anniversary is today! TODAY! You hear me?"

The bartender sighed. "This again? How many times do I have to spell it out for you? Everything is going to be okay! Don't you already have everything planned?"

"But-!" Snow protested again, this time cut off by Yuj.

"She is right, Snow. You made the reservation a month ago, you bought the tickets to the show and arranged **that**, you also have the best chocolate ready and a bouquet of the prettiest roses in store. So stay calm."

"Things I plan tend to go astray. The Hanging Edge, the fal'Cie, the marriage with Serah…" The blond trailed off. "I'm not just worried, I am… scared." He closed his eyes, remembered the sorrowful scene at Hanging Edge, the moment Serah turned to crystal inside Anima and he being branded, and when he and Serah broke up. No, he wasn't just scared, he was terrified_. If anything happens..._

"Hope loves you and you love him. I don't think he is going to leave you anytime soon, especially when he's used to your crazy antics." Lebreau and Yuj snickered. "Besides, my grandma told me that if you think of bad things, they are going to happen. So stop worrying that little head of yours."

"Hey!" The blond faked protest, his mind reassured by his friends' kind words.

"I still think the whole scheme is too clichéd, ya know?" Gadot voiced his thoughts again. "He's not a woman. Roses, chocolate, candlelit dinner… they just seem too classy to me. We are revolutionists, ya know? Do something new!"

"Yeah, you should give him a new weapon or so, instead of these… girly things." Maqui approved.

"That's called romance. R-O-M-A-N-C-E. You hear? Not girly things or cliché." The girl groaned while Yuj chuckled and mumbled something along the line of 'no wonder they don't have girlfriends'

"By the way, Snow, it is already four-thirty p.m. If you don't want to be late, better go home and prepare now." The blue haired said calmly, always the rational one of the group.

Looking over the horizon, Snow saw the sky had already been painted a light plum color, the sun close to hiding behind rocky mountains. "Shit! You are right! Gotta go now, guys!" The blond stood up. "See you later!"

-SxH-

Snow looked at the torture device, otherwise known as the suit in front of him, which was picked out with the help of Lebreau and Yuj. He couldn't help but let out a dreadful whimper at the thought of wearing it for the whole night. "I do this for Hope, for Hope, for Hope…" He chanted.

Finally reinforced in his resolve, he took off his casual outfit and began putting the suit on. He spent the next 20 minutes wrestling with the suit. At last, he had the attire on. It was quite an expensive suit with a dark blue vest, which he left open, dark blue pants, a white shirt – all ironed and buttoned up, of course, and a lighter blue tie, along with a pair of black shoes. He didn't shave but left his bandana and gloves out. Thank god (in this case, a certain ravenette and bluenette), he didn't look as much like an idiot with the suit and his hair slicked back. Still, he didn't like this dress code, and probably never would. He wondered how _those two_ managed to talk him into all of this romantic night… _things_ in the first place. However, what was done was done. _Better go with it till the end_, Snow thought.

"Appearance – Checked. Flowers – Checked. Chocolate – Checked. Tickets – Checked. Money – Checked. Looks like I'm ready to go."

-SxH-

The trip to Neo Palumpolum wasn't easy. The blond felt uncomfortable with the suit, and he felt as if people kept staring and laughing at him. Even the moon and the crystalized Cocoon seemed to laugh at him. Fortunately for him, he eventually arrived at Estheim Residence.

Raising his finger shakily to the doorbell, he pushed the button, the loud echo of the bell making him more nervous. Opening the door was not who he had hoped it to be, but his father. Correction – overprotective father. Bartholomew didn't want his son to suffer any more so he had vowed to do everything to protect him after Hope came back from the crystal stasis, which had progressed to a huge obstacle for he and Hope's relationship.

The father examined him from head to toe before asking "You are here to pick him up?"

Snow nodded. "Yes, Mr. Estheim."

"Wait here." The man instructed and then went back inside to get his son.

In truth, Snow was surprised he had allowed the couple to go out for a date without much objection. He thought Hope's father would skin him and throw his bloody body to the wild beasts outside the city for sure when he asked. But no, the man only stayed silent for a good five minutes before agreeing and telling Snow to bring him back before eleven with a look that said 'If you dare do anything to my son, I will show you real wrath'.

The cold wind of a February night brought back the memory of the day Hope introduced him to his father as his boyfriend. It was the first and only time he ever saw the man **truly** lose his composure and calm demeanor. Bartholomew had grabbed his newly acquired gun that he kept for defense purposes and chased after Snow while shooting and shouting angry curses at him for dating his not-even-16-year-old son. Despite the cold wind blowing that day, Snow was sweating like a pig from running and dodging the seemingly unlimited bullets. He wasn't aware that a middle-aged man could run _that_ fast. He shuddered just from remembering the experience.

"Snow?" The soft and shy voice of his beloved jerked him up from his reminiscence.

"Hey baby." He smiled and turned around to hug his boyfriend. To say Hope looked great was an understatement. Hope also wore black shoes and pants, and a long-sleeve white shirt with an altered waistcoat that instead of cutting around the chest, it had high collar that fit around his neck. The boy was absolutely breathtaking to Snow, though he didn't mind if the boy didn't wear anything at all. Snow felt blood rush to his nether regions and quickly scolded himself. He then put his arms around the silver haired boy and pulled him into a tight hug. "You look great."

"Thank you. You look great too. Different. In a good way, of course." Hope hugged Snow back reluctantly making him confused. "What's wrong?" The blond pushed Hope away a little to take a good look at the boy.

"Nothing really. Uhm, should I change my clothes?" Hope stuttered. "I mean, for you to wear something like that, we must be going to a… very expensive place. I don't think my clothes are appropriate…"

"No! It's okay! Nothing informal about it! I wear this 'cause Lebreau and Yuj said I should be a gentleman for the day. And gentlemen in their definition wear suits, apparently." Snow laughed nervously, pulling at his tie. Comforting other people was not really his strong point.

"If you say so…" The teenager smiled and the blond mentally screamed. Hope was already cute as he always was. That little smile of his and the pink tints on his cheek from embarrassment and the cold weather only added to his gorgeous look. He wanted very much to ravish the boy right there, but he restrained himself as he was standing **at the front door** of Estheim Residence for crying out loud. He clenched his hand and was reminded of the bouquet of roses and the chocolate box he was still holding.

The blond held the flowers and the Valrhona dark chocolate box out. "Here, they are for you." He was conscious of the fact he was blushing.

"I- Thank you, Snow. The roses are very pretty. How did you get Valrhona chocolate anyway? They are always produced at a limited quantity." Hope said in awe. The roses were indeed pretty, their petals soft and glowed softly under the neon lights, plus they had a very sweet fragrance. The chocolate box read Valrhona, and his eyes widened in surprise. The brand's products were very hard to get ever since they moved to Pulse.

"Well, I have my source. Do you like it?"

"Of course! Thank you again. They must've cost a lot."

"It's okay! I'm just glad you like it. So… ready to go?" The silver haired boy didn't reply and they fell into an uncomfortable silence, which confused Snow even more. Whenever he was with Hope, it was always fun and full of laughs. He couldn't fathom the reason for this awkwardness. They stood there for a while until Hope's father cleared his throat.

"It's half past five. Why standing there? Aren't you going?"

"Ah, we will be going now!" Snow exclaimed and offered his hand to Hope. "Let's go?"

Hope went briefly into his house to put the flowers and chocolate away. "Okay. Let's go." He took Snow's hand and smiled but it was rather sad…

As Hope's father sent him a warning glare, he added. "We will be back before eleven. Goodbye, Mr. Estheim."

-SxH-

The restaurant wasn't far, for which Snow was thankful. The chill atmosphere was thicker somehow, and he could not stop breaking into cold sweats or start a conversation with Hope.

They got into the private area Snow had reserved and began choosing food. After getting their orders, the waiter went away, leaving them alone. Hope took the opportunity to take in the surroundings. It was a nice restaurant and certainly a proof to human's capabilities. Their private area was about twenty meters square, separated from other sections by thick cream color curtains that had very delicate patterns on them. At the corners, there were a few plants with blue and purple flowers. _They must have taken these from Yaschas Massif_, he thought.

Their table was by the big window, gave them the view of the nightly illuminated lake. There were five candles in the middle of the table, giving off soft light and faint warmth. Right beside the candleholder was a small crystal vase. A single exquisite blue rose in the vase that under the orange glow, became a reddish purple one. And of course, there were plates and utensils set on each side. Wine glasses too, though because Hope was underage, Snow had told them not to pour the wine.

"What do you think of this place?" Snow asked anxiously. He too, under the light radiated from the candles, became quite different than usual, Hope noted. His face was darker and softer at the same time, the shadow accentuating the frame of his face. He looked strange… with this suit and his hair slicked back like that. His eyes reflected the candles' flame, creating small twinkles in them. The blond's fingers entertwined, showing his nervousness as he still awaited Hope's answer. Seeing Snow like that, he couldn't help but smile. He knew the blond was tense up the whole time, but he was nervous too, and couldn't think of anything to make him relax, so he stayed silent. Now that he thought of it, his silence was the reason the blond was even more uncomfortable.

"It is very nice." Hope answered. "You know, I went to restaurants a few times, when we were still in Cocoon. My father, mother and I… But I didn't feel comfortable as all. My father was a man of few words, and so was I back then. Mom would do most of the talking, trying to keep us in a conversation of some sort. They were rather forced, at least that what I thought…" His smile turned bitter for a second. "For that reason, when you said we would go to a restaurant, I was… a little upset. I must have dragged you with me as well. Snow, I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

The man relaxed noticeably. He cried out in happiness and reached out, squeezing Hope's hand. "It is okay. Honestly? I was afraid as hell that you wouldn't like this place and would be disappointed with me."

"Where do you even get that idea? I'm too used to your crazy antics by now. Nothing you do would disappoint me." Hope giggled, squeezing Snow's hand back.

"Hey! Since when did I do crazy antics?" Snow pouted, what he did was not 'crazy antics', they were bravery.

Hope just continued giggling. Now this was the man he had come to love, rash, hot headed and childish, full of dreams, and he wouldn't have him any other way.

"Your food is ready, sirs." The waiter had come back with their food. The delicious aroma of grilled meats and Pulsian special spices spread out within the room, making Snow pretty much drooling. "Bon appetite" He said after finishing serving their meals.

The couple enjoyed their food while chatting about small things, mostly about their childhood and memorable experiences.

-SxH-

"Ah… I'm so stuffed." Snow let out a satisfying burp after finishing his food. "Oops, sorry!"

"Do you remember? When we were in Rivera Tower, you bought me a drink from the vending machine, but I refused and you drank it all." Hope asked, his eyes far away. "Then you burped loudly. And I hated you even more. I thought 'You must be joking me. This guy wants to save Cocoon?' Then I confronted you about my mom and tried to kill you. Ha ha… Look where we are now."

"Of course I do. It was the time when there were many conflicts between us. If you didn't say those things, I probably would have stayed ignorant." Snow smiled faintly. That memory was a painful, yet also a happy one. It was the one that started **everything**. "You know what? I started liking the feeling of your body close to me since that time."

"Hopeless pervert." Hope shook his head. "Maybe my father is right. You are a pedophile, and I should be careful with you."

"What? He said that? That is NOT fair, I would NOT do anything to you. You know it." He pulled at his hair in desperation.

"I know. Stop worrying that pretty little head of yours." The teen giggled again.

"Now now, did you, Lebreau and Yuj secretly meet up somewhere and decided this is the National-teasing-Snow-with-the-same-things day?" He asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Everyone knows it, Snow. I'm surprised you don't. You really have a little head, don't you?" The teen smiled affectionately. Snow's _gentlemen_ look had been ruined by this time. His hair messed up, his tie loosened and the top button of his shirt already been unbuttoned. "Enough of that, don't you think? I think we should continue with our schedule. After all, it is eight o'clock already." As much as he enjoyed the man's adorable pouting face, he was rather curious to see the surprise Snow had mentioned earlier and wouldn't reveal even under his father's demands.

"Is that so? I didn't realize two hours have already passed. Let's go then." Snow held out his hand and Hope took it. Hand in hand, side by side, they left the restaurant after paying and headed to the train. The frosty air didn't seem so cold anymore.

"Wait… We are going to Nautilus, right?" The silver haired boy confirmed once more.

"Yes, we are going to Nautilus. I did tell your father so, didn't I? Have to keep my words. Your surprise is there, mister 'big head'." The blond ushered the teen toward the train.

-SxH-

Nautilus – or Neo Nautilus to be exact – The City of New Dreams was very similar to the old one in Cocoon. There was neon lights that brighten up the whole city, lively music in the air. The sheep too were bouncing up and down here and there.

The couple arrived at Nautilus at eight forty-five sharp.

"Come on, there is still time until your surprise. Let's play a little!" Snow pulled Hope with him around the park.

First they went to the Chocobo Corral. The chocobos were cute alright, though Snow couldn't stand the smell of them, and the fact they were all over Hope. He gritted his teeth, this was the twentieth time the chocobos, both Pulse and Cocoon, pushed him away from his boyfriend to rub their heads on Hope. He still couldn't understand what was so great about these oversize yellow animals. As he grumbled and was about to walk off to a corner, waiting for them to finish showing their love for the boy, his boyfriend hugged him around the waist. "Come here, Snow. Show them a little love. They are sad that you don't pay them any attention, see? Especially the ladies."

After unsuccessfully fighting Hope's irresistible face, he petted the nearest chocobo's mane and was greeted with a painful nip on his hand.

"Are you alright?" He took Snow's hand and began checking it. "Bruised, maybe. But it won't bleed. Don't worry, Snow. And girl, show your love gentler." He scolded.

"Love sure is painful." Snow said sarcastically. The bruise STUNG, and he was sure he didn't like receiving anymore chocobos' love.

They then proceeded to visit the Clock Tower, played a few games and shopped around. Snow won quite a few first prizes at the game shops, _due to his awesome shooting and punching skills_, he said. The silver haired boy arms were filled with stuffed animals, though later he gave most of them to the children and kept only one – a white bear.

"I didn't know you like bears. I thought your favorite animals are chocobos and rabbits?" The blond puzzled.

"I still like them, I just love bears more. Bears remind me of you. Big, warm, fluffy and have deadly punches." The silver haired smiled, embracing the stuffed bear further into his chest.

His companion smirked. "If you want, you can cuddle the real thing. I know the real thing doesn't mind. Ouch!" He yelped, Hope had punched him on his side with his **left** hand, and it hurt! _Who really has the deadly punches?_ He moaned silently.

"Ding dong-" The Clock Tower rang its' bell, notifying them that it was 10 o'clock.

"Darn! We will be late for the show!" Snow yanked Hope up and carried him to the Main Square. He was so concentrated on running that he didn't see Hope's flushed face and the way he snuggled closer to him.

It appeared that Lady Luck was on their side. They made it to the Main Square five minutes later. This was the day Nautilus first performed the new show to replace The War of Transgression. Many people had gathered there to watch the new show. Curious mumbles and eager whispers could be heard a mile away.

The pillar of lights appeared in the middle of the square, small CDs were raining cats and dogs on them. Hope caught one and a digital rabbit-like creature formed "It's show time!" it said, then headed to the pillar. They moved toward each other then merged, becoming female dancing figures. First the blue ones, and then the red ones. They danced around, creating ripples of fire and water stretching out the air. In the center was still a women – Siren, playing her harp. But instead of Ragnarok, it was Barthandelus and Orphan coming from underneath the waves with an imitation of Cocoon, shouting out destruction of Cocoon and their hope to bring back The Maker. Then the heroes rose from the other side, there were six of them. They were no other than Lightning, Snow, Sazh, Hope, Vanille and Fang. The heroes fought the villains and defeated them. Cocoon started to fall and two girls of the group separated themselves from the group and went to the falling Cocoon, they transformed to Ragnarok and dove into its' core. From their place inside Cocoon, crystal was created and began covering the former paradise. Finally, the crystallization stopped. The crystalized Cocoon stood still, tiny airships could be seen flying from it to the ground – Pulse. The dancers appeared once more, and continued their dance of a new life around the two crystalized figures at Cocoon's core…

The show ended, and people were cheering. Those who didn't expect this story to replace the old one – the one they liked and always believed in, had walked away from the start.

Snow looked down, and he saw tears on the corner of Hope's eyes. "They made a story about us… Cool huh? Though they missed the wrinkles between sis' eyebrows and on her forehead. Don't you think?"

Hope burst out laughing. "If Light hears that, you are gonna be the death of her."

"Nah… As if I fear her. In all fairy tales, old hags and witches are killed by the hero! Don't tell me you didn't know that?"

"Right… But, really… I'm happy that Vanille and Fang's efforts are appreciated. When they wake up, they will get one crazy surprise." A small tear fell from his eyes.

"Yeah! I bet even that demanding woman would even fall flat on her butt." Snow wiped the tear away and kissed Hope's cheek.

"By the way, was that the surprise for me?" The silver haired boy asked.

"No, that was a surprise for me too. Your own surprise should start about… fifteen minutes from now" He pointed to the sky.

The pillar, Cocoon and the dancers slowly faded, leaving behind the starry sky of Gran Pulse – the place where nature ruled, without the control of a weather fal'Cie. Suddenly, there was a loud exploding sound and fireworks filled the sky. All kind of beautiful fireworks were fired, making the Bodhum's fireworks seem like child's play.

"Since there is no Neo Bodhum yet, they decided to show the fireworks here." Snow explained.

The fireworks went on for fifteen minutes, the increase of them informed the end of the show. "Look closely, Hope, this one is for you."

The last firework was launched. It exploded, the embers expanded, and it read 'You are my hope, I love you.'

Hope couldn't believe his eyes. He turned to Snow and put his arm around the blond "You did this… all for me? This the best Valentine ever, Snow" He placed a small peck on Snow's lips. "Flowers, Chocolate or dinner, they cannot compare to you. You are the best Valentine gift. And I love you too."

Snow was the one who took initiative this time. He put his hand behind Hope's head and pulled him into a liplock. The kiss started slow, both of them took time to feel each other's lips. Then it heated up, Snow ran his tongue over Hope's lower lips, asking for entrance, and it was immediately granted. He pushed his tongue inside the boy's parted mouth, instantly seeking for his tongue. Their tongues touched and entangled, each of them tasted the other. Soon, Hope was out of breath and panted softly. The blond didn't stop but resumed his quest of exploring Hope's mouth, thus making him even more breathless, a strand of saliva leaking out at the corner of his mouth. The boy couldn't help but whimper under Snow's assault, which furthermore aroused Snow. And the blond, after hearing Hope's needy mewls, didn't think he could stop anymore. He wanted to devour Hope and make him his right there. His hands, from their position around Hope's waist, one reached down to cup his rear, the other one leisurely crept closer to the hem of his shirt, deliberately dipped under and moved up to…

"You!" A familiar voice shrieked. The two of them snapped their heads to the direction of the voice and were faced with an angry overprotective father holding a fully loaded gun, and carrying a huge backpack full of bullets on his shoulder.

Even though loud gunshots could be heard from the outer parts of Nautilus, the lovers were too busy smooching their dates to show concern about that.

It took Snow three months to recover from his wounds. And needless to say, the thing he kept reminding himself after getting out of the hospital bed was 'Only two more years left.'

-SxH-

**AN:** I seem to have a bad habit of writing story with vague or unfinished ending? My friends said something along those lines.

Since this is Valentine, I want to try out a Valentine theme fic. This is solely my writing... so I will be much grateful if you can tell me what you think of the story. I always look forward to improving my writings so any reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome and appreciated (As Sakuya Izazoi said, it only takes about five minutes or so?).

Thank you for reading the story and AN. I hope you enjoy it.

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

**Feb 26th**, firstly I added the disclaimer and warning, which more than one people have told me it's necessary. Also, I fixed some vocabulary and grammar errors that thanks to G-AnakinRPG that I found them out.

I said it to G-AnakinRPG already, but probably should say it again. I don't mean to be disrespect to my readers, and I know some of these things I wrote are totally illogical, but this story is written for relaxing purpose, in hope of bringing people some laugh on Valentine's day. That's why I won't go into much detail and logical facts. If I, in any means, have offended you, then I'm really sorry.

Again, I hope you enjoy the story and if you have the time, review and tell me what you think. :3

**March 26th,** update the beta-ed version


	2. Author note

**Author note:** I know it's kinda not allowed, but… since people do it all the time…

Well. I just want to say **jlbassmaster** helped me out a lot with the story. He's a wonderful beta, I think.

Looking back at the beta-ed version, I can't help but feel very happy since it's now **a hell** lot more mistake-free (is that even the word?)

Basically the storyline is changed, only the grammar and vocabulary mistakes were fixed. But personally I think the story goes smoother than the original version, which was riddled with errors.

I will just stop my rambling now. ^ ^

If you have the time, maybe reread the beta-ed story? And thanks again to **jlbassmaster**!


End file.
